A light-emitting device that is equipped with LED (Light Emitting Diode) has shown problems in that the color shades of the light produced thereby differs according to the viewing angles. For example, when such a device is attached to a lighting equipment, there is a variation in the visible color depending on the viewing angles. Such a problem can often occur due to various factors in manufacturing methods and structures of the light-emitting device equipped with the LED on a substrate, and the like.
In one example, the light-emitting device is equipped with light-emitting elements on the bottom of the reflection pane. This light-emitting device that is equipped with the reflection pane has the problem of a narrow light distribution angle. Accordingly, there is a need for a light-emitting device that is capable of widening the light distribution angle, and suppressing the variation in the color based on the emission angle.